


The Ritual

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Beta Peter Hale, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Double Anal Penetration, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles thought that the Ofiara Wilkołakiem was a ritual that was not performed anymore. How wrong he was. (Stiles is 16)





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I've missed a tag, read again, I haven't. Mentions: Sheriff Stilinski/Laura Hale, Mentions Possibly Future Rituals, Mentions Non-Realistic Birth Control Pills and Possibility of MPreg (Follow your doctors orders when it comes to birth control.)

A month before Stiles had reached the age of sixteen; his father removed him from school and moved them to a small cabin just outside of Beacon Hills territory (proper) and began a strange ritual. Every morning he had a foul-tasting medicine for Stiles to take. Not a lot, just a shot glass full and then two at night. The medicine never failed to make the young man gag at the taste.

After two weeks, Stiles finally gathered enough courage to ask what the medicine was and why he had to take it. (Because he is a curious fucker and couldn't not ask.)

"Przemieniać," his father informed him calmly, before going back to his small bedroom. Stiles wondered if his father had forgotten that he wasn't the only person in Beacon Hills that knew Polish. Still, he shrugged off his father's answer (transform indeed) and figured it had to have something with his coming of age ceremony since his father had skipped that part of his question.

His father had been spending more time in his room since the red envelope had arrived at their old home. Scott had been forbidden to contact him and he had been forbidden to leave the cabin. (He could not even leave. Not even for a quick walk around the outside of the cabin.). Much to his disgust. All his dad would say about the situation was that it was to get him ready for his future.

When he thought on it (which was often, since that was all he had to do), he remembered the spectacular party Scott had on his sixteenth birthday. Jackson's had been even more lavish. Neither of them had been hidden away for a month before the date. Sure, they had been escorted to the elders' temple two days before their party, but Scott had assured him that all the elders did was talk and introduce him to Allison and Kira, telling him he would date both and then choose to mate with one of them after high school. Much to Scott's delight.

Jackson had been sure Lydia was to be his wife, only for the elders to decide that he would best be mated with his best friend, Danny. Gender and perceived sexual preferences were always ignored when it came to mate matching. The elders knew what was best for the youths in the village.

Two days versus a month. 

One week before his birthday he began to feel an empty ache in his stomach, his ass, and oddly enough, his heart. The heart pain was familiar, it was the pain he had felt (and still feels) when he thinks of his mother, who had passed away nearly three year ago. What in the world did the fates and Elders have in store for him?

Even with curiosity killing him, he was a dutiful son and continued to take the disgusting medicine until he woke up with the worst cramps three days before his birthday.

Which just caused his dad to smile and hand him the rest of the bottle. "Finish it all quickly. It will make the cramps better."

Before Stiles could take the bottle, he doubled over and moaned in pain. "Come now boy, don't you want the pain to end?"

Stiles grabbed the bottle and quickly downed the vile liquid. The pain eased for a brief minute before returning, with even more force.

Tears ran down his face, even as his father picked him up and carried him to bed. "You're doing so good son. The pain should be gone by the morning. I'm so proud of you, doing as you were told. Your mate will be so pleased with you."

The boy didn’t know what was going on, but he was glad when darkness took him.

He awoke two days later with his father running a cold cloth over his face.

"What happened?" he managed to croak out.

"What do you know of the Ofiara Wilkołakiem?" his father asked seriously.

Stiles could only snort at the question. "The Werewolf Sacrifice? I know it hasn't been performed for more than 200 years. Because, you know, there is no such thing as werewolves. Other than that, everything is kept under lock and key."

His dad looked at him and chuckled. "Werewolves _are_ real and the ritual was performed 10 years ago. Beacon Hills Elders keep quiet about it now out of shame. Usually the chosen one is a girl, but once in a while a boy is selected. The wolves sent a special medicine that helps with any pain you might experience as you go through a small transformation. You were chosen this time, Stiles, and your transformation has surpassed anyone's expectations. I am sure that your Alpha will be delighted with your change. Beacon Hills residents can finally hold our heads high in pride."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded in a near panic.

"The youngest Alpha male of the Hale Pack has chosen you to be his heat partner and possibly his mate. Either way it goes, he will be your Alpha and you will be his Omega. He has gone the customary seven years of ruts sowing his oats. He has mounted and fucked many different wolves and humans to figure out his taste, before choosing his preferred partner. He is getting ready to settle down. He's just turned 22 a few months ago. When he was younger; he saw you tending to your mother's garden with her and asked us for permission to possibly claim you in the future. We readily agreed. We knew he would be a strong and stable influence; that he would keep you safe, no matter what. Especially if you were able to carry his pups. Even though we agreed, we had no idea if he would still ask for you once _he_ reached his age of choosing."

"What?" he asked, panic in his voice.

His father sighed and smiled happily at him. "The potion was only supposed to help your ass become self-lubricating and deal with any physical pain you might have during the transformation. The Elders added a few ingredients to the potion as a small gift, from the village, to your Alpha. We were not sure what they would do. At best, they hoped that it would throw you throw you into a pseudo heat. However, the herbs added have given you a womb like space. You are still a boy and any children you bare will have to be delivered via cesarean section, but you can give life. We are hopeful that he will make you his mate; instead of using your body as if you are living fuck toy for him to only knot during his rut. You'll bring great fortune to the village. I'm so proud of you."

"You're joking, right? Sure, mates are chosen when we're 16, but the wedding or mating doesn't happen for another two to four years."

"Stiles," his father said sharply. "You were selected seven years ago. You were young, yes, but even your mother saw the benefits of such a union. Your Alpha has waited long enough to claim you. Tomorrow, we will travel to the caves and I will gift you to _his_ Alpha, so she may decide if any further action is needed before you are given to him. When he receives you, he may do with you anything he desires. You will be his completely; to fuck or to kill. You will not fight him. Do not bring shame to the family or violence to the village. This is an honor that all the towns surrounding us have reaped the benefits of for the last 200 years. The Elders and I have agreed with the pack; so, you have zero rights to say no. You are now a Omega in a wolf pack. At the very least, see this as honoring your mother's last wishes; as well as bringing wealth and prosperity to your friends and village."

Stiles sat there, weeping silently as his father left the room. He would be lying if he hadn't hoped that perhaps the Elders would pair him with Lydia, but they didn't even pair him with a human! He wondered briefly who they would pair her with.

His possible future mate was a werewolf. He had always thought that they were just mythical beasts, whose stories were used to scare children into behaving; and to keep them from running out in the woods at night.

Fuck, would anyone even care if Stiles were alive or dead? Scott might think of him in passing, but he really did only have eyes for Kira and Allison. Jackson would be pleased that he didn't get Lydia either. They would have had the most beautiful and intelligent children.

Perhaps the werewolf they are giving him to will take one look at him and send him away. Though, with how his luck was running, the elders would just pair him with an older man wanting children right away.

Even though he wasn't told, Stiles understood that Alphas were the leader and Omegas were lower. From what his father said, omegas were a lot lower, like the lowest in the pecking order. To be honest, the boy would not be surprised if this was all actually just an elaborate prank.

What stupid wishful thinking he was having. No one, not even his father, could really stand to be near the boy after his mother had died. Never mind, that she had passed away due to natural causes, obviously, her death had been his fault. He had been in the house. He had stayed home sick from school that day. Hell, this past month had been the most he had seen or talked to his father in two years.

He needed to look at the bright side of this nightmare. Live or die, he would not be torturing his dad just by breathing the same air as him. The kids at school could no longer pick on him. Mr. Harris couldn't fail him, because he felt like it. So, it had to get better. Right?

He didn’t sleep, not really. He just lightly dozed awaiting the fate that would fall on him come first light. Would he be considered underage in the werewolf community? Perhaps he was just coming to live with his Alpha, so that they could get to know one another.

That would be good. To take their time to get to know one another and to possibly fall in love or at least become friends. He whimpered as a wave of warmth washed over him. 'It's oddly hot tonight,' he thought to himself. It was very rare for October nights to be this warm in Beacon Hills. Just last night he had been shivering at the cold.

He was just starting to sweat when his father woke him up. The sight of Stiles discomfort, brought a small smile to his father's face. Fucking sadistic bastard.

"Hurry, put this on. Your Alpha is waiting for you," his dad said as he threw a sheer white robe on the bed.

If he hadn’t been so hot and dizzy, Stiles would have blushed at how much the sheer robe revealed. As it was, he was grateful that it was not a heavy robe. He didn’t think he could handle wearing anything heavier.

Stiles shuffled silently behind his father during the thirty-minute hike up the mountain. 'Shouldn't the air be cooler up here?' he thought as he fanned himself with his hand.

By the time, they stood in front of the waiting woman, his clothes were soaked, and the bitch had the gall to smile at him even more than his father had.

"He's in heat," she replied with a slight laugh coloring her voice.

"Indeed, a gift for your son. Our doctor also informed us that he is fertile."

This caused the alpha to frown a touch. "Open your mouth, boy," she ordered.

Even though he wanted to keep his mouth closed in protest, he found himself dutifully opening his mouth.

He winced at the burning sensation he felt as something melted on his tongue. "Close and swallow. We will wait out here for ten minutes to allow the contraceptive to start working. Then you will go and present yourself to your alpha, is that clear boy?"

Stiles flushed and nodded. Somewhere deep inside, his mind had cheered at the word 'contraceptive'. He might be mated at a young age, but at least they were not pushing him to carry young. At least, not right away.

He felt a pull, a need to go into the cave, but the woman had not told him to go yet. She stood there talking his father. Each word spoken grating on his nerves. He needed to get inside. Inside was where relief from the heat was. Inside was his mate; and these people were keeping them apart.

Just when he felt like he could no longer stand the wait, the Alpha ran her sharp claw down the front of his robe and removed it completely from his frame. "Walk, do not run, to your Alpha," she ordered before giving him a small push in his lower back, urging him to go into the cave.

Stiles walked into the well-lit cave. He looked about for his Alpha. His mind and body were torn, his mind wanted him to run far away, but his body was seeking solace and relief from his unknown Alpha.

He was in the middle of the cave when he heard the growl. He couldn't see where it came from, but he knew that it was his mate. Even though he could not see him, he turned to face the mouth of the cave, dropped to his knees, then put his chest to the stone floor. Effectively presenting his wet ass for his Alpha to see and use as he wished.

He closed his eyes as he heard the clack of nails against the stone floor. He clenched his fists, and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the puffs of warm air across his hole, as his Alpha took in his scent; and all he could do was moan when he felt the long and wet tongue slide across his hole.

It felt so good, but it was also not enough. Even as the tongue slipped in his hole, all Stiles could do is beg for more; and beg he did. 

"Please Alpha, more. I need to feel you breed me," he begged. He had no idea why he was actually saying that; or how he knew the wolf behind him was indeed his alpha. He knew though. Just as he knew things would get worse for him, until his Alpha knotted him, and hopefully agreed to be his mate.

He could only moan and claw at the floor as he felt his Alpha's snout enter his ass and lick deeper inside. It felt so good and he could tell that his Alpha was enjoying teasing him. Enjoyed having him at his mercy. That he was, indeed, enjoying his bitch's body.

He spread his leg wider to make it easier for his Alpha to get at his hole. Even though he could not see them, he knew that they had an audience. That his Alpha's pack was watching and waiting to see what was to become of the bitch presented to him. He knew it should shame him, but he was proud to show off what an obedient bitch he was for his Alpha.

He felt and heard his Alpha growl when a tawny wolf slowly crawled as he made his way from the shadows to the pair and gave a heartbreaking whimper. Stiles was confused, but so happy when he felt his Alpha's fur on his back. He gave a small satisfied scream as his Alpha's cock slid in his fuck hole with no further prep. Once his Alpha's cock was all the way in, he nudged Stiles' head to get his attention. It was only then that he saw that the tawny wolf was in front of him, on his back, cock erect and dripping, just waiting for attention in front of him.

He heard someone demanding him to _'lick his cock, bitch'_ in his head; as his Alpha started to slowly fuck into his body. He poked his tongue out and gave the wolf's cock little kitten licks, even as his Alpha fucked him harder and faster.

He could only moan in pleasure at the taste and the feel of the lovely wolf cocks fucking into him from both ends. The one under him wasn't an Alpha, but he had to wonder if this meant that he was to be the pack bitch. Not that he minded. If this was his Alpha's decision, then so be it, but the thought of being a pack bitch felt, off.

He wrapped his lips around and sucked the tawny's wolf's cock as far as he could. He whined and choked a little as his alpha fucked into him with true wild abandon. It felt wonderful, like this was what he was meant for. 

_'Hold on,'_ was the only warning he got as the tawny wolf got up, wrapped his paws around his head, and fucked his throat raw. What gag reflex he had, was destroyed by the cock roughly fucking his throat open. It was almost impossible to breathe, but if this was the way he was supposed to die, then what a way to go. 

When spots were starting to form in front of his eyes, the skull fucking stopped. Which was a good thing because his Alpha was currently trying to fit a grapefruit in his ass. He screamed in pain, once his ass was finally knotted and his alpha bit his left shoulder at the crease of his neck hard enough to draw blood.

The tawny wolf went behind the pair, licked his alpha's balls, and caught anything that leaked from Stiles' hole. Occasionally licking Stiles' erection. Not enough to get him off, just enough to keep him hard.

He tilted his head as his Alpha licked at the mating bite he had placed on his shoulder. His Alpha had mated him, that was why he had heard happy yipping and laughter from the shadows.

Once his Alpha's knot had deflated, he was ready to roll over and sleep. His own needs could wait until his Alpha was ready to use him again, but a growl from his Alpha and the Tawny wolf kept him in position. Tawny mounted him with ease. His cock was smaller than his Alpha's, but was no less glorious in feeling.

Stiles hid his Alpha's claiming bite by leaning his head to over to cover it, as Tawny fucked him fast and hard. In much less time Tawny tied them together and then he bit the junction between his neck and shoulder on the right-hand side. He had been claimed, again. His eyes widened in understanding. He had two wolf mates!

Tawny slipped from his hole a lot quicker than Alpha had; and both transformed into the most handsome men he had ever seen, before his eyes.

"Hello, my little Omega Mate, my name is Derek; and I am your Alpha mate," the younger of the two said softly before pulling him up and kissing him deeply for the first time.

A throat clearing broke them apart. "As unconventional as this is, I'm Derek's Uncle, Peter, and your Beta mate," Tawny, no, Peter said before kissing him just as deeply as Derek had.

Peter palmed his painful erection, causing him to whimper. "We have been bad mates Derek. Our poor little Omega hasn't even gotten off, yet. What should we do about that?"

Derek lifted Stiles up by his thighs and easily slid his renewed erect cock back into his used ass before answering, "We should fuck our mate in this form, together. Surely, that will be enough cock to get our little Omega slut's rocks off."

Stiles did not understand what Derek was talking about, until Peter stepped up between his spread legs and slowly pushed his cock in alongside his Alpha's. The pair worked in tandem to fuck him stupid, one slammed in as the other pulled out. They fucked him like that for a good thirty minutes, before they decided to sync up and fuck his ass open, together. He could only moan at the sensation, though he could not tell if it was in pain or pleasure. Maybe... probably, it was both. 

He could feel as his own orgasm swiftly approached. His Alpha and Beta nuzzled their respective mating bite, was what it took for him to tighten around their glorious cocks and pull his mates' second orgasm from them, as he shot his load all over Peter's stomach.

He collapsed in their arms and wanted to growl, as the pack then came from the shadows to congratulate the trio on such an unusual mating. They praised Derek and Peter for having found such a beautiful, responsive, needy bitch to fuck open and mate.

He spied his father as the man smiled and talked with Alpha Hale as a younger dark-haired woman pawed at his zipper. The parents looked over and smiled as they watched the trio continue their mating ritual. He saw the Alpha pat the girl's head as she went down on Stiles' father and eagerly sucked his cock. As he saw the man roughly fuck the girl's mouth, he wondered if his father had been selected for the girl. It was all so confusing.

He was greeted by each member of the pack as Derek and Peter continued to take turns fucking Stiles' ass or mouth, they all tried to curb the heat that they all still felt. He smiled around Derek's cock, as Talia patted his head in welcome. She prattled on about how unprecedented it was for there to be a poly bonding. How she was happy for her son and brother to find such a responsive needy bitch to be their mate.

He wanted to giggle when he was told that Derek's sister, Laura, had chosen his dad to be her human toy, to play with and fuck. He briefly wondered if she would peg his ass, or if he was to be bitten to develop a knot to fuck into her for her pleaasure, or maybe _she_ had her own knot and would knot his father's ass. She talked about the fact that his dad would need to take a potion similar to what Stiles' had taken. It seemed that his father would get a taste of his own medicine. It served him right for how he handled his son. To him, it was a bit of poetic justice, met out by the universe

There was talk about a public breeding next year for the three of them. With the visiting Alpha males giving their blessings, by fucking the Omega 'bride's' mouth, as was tradition. Stiles was not cowed by this thought, it just made him whine in need as Derek transformed and claimed Stiles' ass in his Beta form and Peter, once again, fucked his mouth, though this time in his beta form. 

Really, he couldn't understand what she had blathered on about (and he doubted his mates had understood either.). He understood about the breeding, but why would it make a difference if a random Alpha 'blessed' their union by fucking his mouth. He just didn't know.

The one thing he knew for sure, was that this right here and now, was right. Being mated to Derek and Peter was perfect. Having his mates take their pleasure from his body as they fucked into his pliant body. Using his body for their pleasure, was the second highest calling for an Omega, like him. The first would have to wait. He would speak to his Alpha and Beta about their wishes, but he would bear his mates' pups, happily. Even if he was ordered to let other Alphas bless their breeding by fucking his mouth. He would happily suck a hundred cocks if Derek and Peter put their pups in his womb.

~Fin~


End file.
